


Celeste

by ArfFromMars



Series: Kiedy wszechświat trafia szlag [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Angsty Stuff, Even more hurt, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, sezon 10 spn, sezon 8 DW
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArfFromMars/pseuds/ArfFromMars
Summary: Clara musi przyzwyczaić się do bardzo wielu zmian w swoim życiu
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: Kiedy wszechświat trafia szlag [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/637028





	Celeste

**Author's Note:**

> Ten one-shot powstał pod koniec roku 2016, a zostaje wrzucony tu teraz, ponieważ ponownie przeżywam zakończenie 10 sezonu Supernatural, okay?

Nie ma czego ukrywać, płakała. Mówiło o tym wszystko: od zaczerwienionych oczu, zmiętych ubrań, roztrzepanych włosów, aż po zachrypnięty głos. Nie oczekiwała takiego końca. Ona bardzo nie chciała takiego końca. I choć panna Oswin Oswald doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że wszystko w życiu ma swój kres (no, może poza Modą Na Sukces) to przeżyła tą stratę bardzo mocno. Wierzyła już w nieśmiertelność szalonego, fantastycznego, wiktoriańskiego gentlemana, znanego szerzej jako jedenaste wcielenie Doktora. I może ocaliła Doktora przed śmiercią i umożliwiła mu regenerację, ale Ten Nowy, jak zaczęła nazywać w myślach Dwunastego, nie przypadł jej do gustu. No dobrze, cała akcja w Londynie, z Vastrą i tyranozaurem w roli głównej jej zaimponowały i pokazały, że nowy Doktor wcale nie jest taki zły, ale nie mogła się do niego przyzwyczaić. 

Opłakiwała swojego przyjaciela (a może nawet kogoś więcej? Może rzeczywiście mogła nazywać Jedenastego swoim chłopakiem?). Nie wstydziła się tego. Nie aż tak bardzo. Ale musiała się pozbierać. Ale nie chciała.

Tymczasem gdzieś w Ameryce, w bunkrze, siedziała samotnie rudowłosa dziewczyna. Siedziała przed komputerem i roniła rzewne łzy, bo właśnie oglądała świąteczny odcinek swojego ulubionego serialu. Właśnie odchodził jej ukochany odtwórca roli Doktora, Matt Smith. A raczej pomyślałaby, że odchodzi, ale znała już prawdę: Doktor istnieje, naprawdę ma błękitne pudło większe w środku i wszędzie nosi ze sobą śrubokręt soniczny. Więc przechodzi tylko regenerację, a wszystko co właśnie zobaczyła na ekranie wydarzyło się w rzeczywistości. Zmienił się.

I wtedy pomyślała o jego towarzyszce. On sam chyba nie wpadł na ten pomysł, nie pomyślał żeby ją pocieszyć. Co prawda nie wiedziała co dalej, widziała tylko, że zaraz się rozbiją, ale przecież to się już wydarzyło, prawda? Może Clara jest już u siebie w domu? Może płacze po stracie Doktora? Może potrzebuje pocieszenia, a nie ma nikogo kto mógłby jej je ofiarować?

Wyłączyła komputer i poszła szukać telefonu. Miała jej numer i musiała zadzwonić. Co prawda z perspektywy Amerykanki od ich pożegnania minęło tylko kilka dni, ale Clara, jako podróżniczka w czasie, mogła przeżyć bez niej już nawet kilka lat. Charlie szybko wybrała kontakt i zaczęła pluć sobie w twarz, że nie obejrzała odcinka wcześniej, że nie wiedziała o tym wszystkim wcześniej. 

Jej telefon nagle zaczął dzwonić. Raczej nie miała zbyt dużo znajomych, kilku nauczycieli. Może to jakiś rodzic, który chce się czegoś dowiedzieć o swoim dziecku? Albo ktoś z rodziny? Nie wyświetlił jej się numer, ciekawe. Odebrała.

\- Jak się trzymasz? - padło od razu. Clara rozpoznała głos przemiłej Amerykanki, Charlie Bradbury, którą poznała w zeszłym roku podczas świąt, wtedy gdy wszechświat prawie się rozpadł. Wtedy gdy jeszcze miała swojego Doktora....

\- Doskonale. - odpowiedziała cicho. To było kłamstwo, tak oczywiste kłamstwo, ale młoda nauczycielka nie mogła sobie pozwolić na rozczulanie się nad sobą i nie chciała zadręczać rudowłosej.

\- Kłamiesz. - odparła natychmiast Charlie. - Podaj mi swój adres, będę za pięć minut. - dodała stanowczo. Już wcześniej zadzwoniła do kapitana Jacka Harknessa, kolejnego świątecznego znajomego, który podróżował sobie w czasie i przestrzeni i wyraził chęć pomocy łowczyni. Clara posłusznie podała adres swojego mieszkanka w Londynie. Stwierdziła, że pocieszenie i litość może jednak dobrze jej zrobią, szczególnie od kogoś takiego jak Charlie, która w miarę możliwości ją rozumiała.

Jack Harkness oczywiście zjawił się w bunkrze, który jakimś cudem nie blokował manipulatora wiru czasoprzestrzennego i zgodził się na misję pocieszania panny Oswald, chociaż sam z niej zrezygnował, stwierdzając, że kobieta lepiej zrozumie kobietę niż on i zostawi je sam na sam. A poza tym martwił się, że wysadzą mu Torchwood w powietrze, co przy zdolnościach Gwen nie byłoby specjalnym zaskoczeniem.

Charlie stała przed drzwiami i poważnie rozważała to czy powinna zapukać. No bo w sumie to jednak trochę mało znała się na pocieszaniu. Ale się przełamała. Po kilku minutach otworzyła jej Clara, która bez słowa wpuściła ją do mieszkania. Wyglądała już trochę lepiej. Oczy wciąż miała szkliste, podkrążone i tak dalej, ale przebrała się w bardziej ogarnięte ciuchy i uczesała włosy w schludny kucyk.

Charlie posłusznie weszła, ściągnęła buty i zamaszystym ruchem przytuliła do siebie brunetkę. A ona dopiero wtedy poczuła się naprawdę słaba. Jak bardzo zadanie ją przerosło? Jak bardzo przerasta ją zaakceptowanie zmian? Dlaczego nie potrafi pomóc odnaleźć się Dwunastemu?

\- Spokojnie. Będzie dobrze. Nie ma innej opcji. Uda ci się. - zaczęła pocieszać drobną niewiastę w swoich ramionach. Nie żeby sama Amerykanka byłą specjalnie wyższa.

\- Kochałam go... - wyszeptała tylko Clara, przytulając się mocniej.

\- To wciąż ta sama osoba. Jak on to powiedział? Wszyscy się zmieniamy, przez całe nasze życie. To wciąż on, tylko ma inną twarz. - odsunęła od siebie brunetkę na odległość ramienia i wpatrywała się w jej oczy, z których leciały pojedyncze łzy. Clara spuściła wzrok i zaczęła intensywnie myśleć. Oczywiście, że rudzielec ma rację, ale tak trudno jest zaakceptować niektóre zmiany.

\- Wiesz co? Wyjdźmy stąd. Jest dostęp na dach? Mam ochotę posiedzieć na dachu. Muszę ci coś opowiedzieć. Koniecznie. - zmieniła nagle temat Charlie. Kilka minut obie siedziały już na dachu, w kurtkach i zimowych butach. Nie było śniegu, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że było okropnie zimno.

\- Więc? - zapytała Brytyjka, wtulając się odrobinę w ramię rudzielca.

\- Pamiętasz Deana, prawda? Kiedyś taki nie był. Był kochany, całkiem miły, traktował mnie jak młodszą siostrę. Wciąż mnie kocha, a ja kocham jego, ale to wszystko się zmieniło. Przez pewną klątwę, Znamię Kaina. Ostatnio mnie pobił. A raczej nie mnie, mnie, tylko tą złą mnie. Bo były nas dwie. To skomplikowane. - Amerykanka nie mogła znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

\- Byłam zagubiona i się bałam, a on mnie znalazł. Znalazł i dał mi nowe życie. - wyznała cicho Brytyjka.

\- O, zobacz, tak samo było ze mną. Wcześniej błąkałam się z kąta w kąt, ciągle zmieniałam tożsamość, nigdzie dobrze się nie czułam. A potem wpadłam na Winchesterów. Pokazali mi inny świat. I choć po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu skończyłam z ręką w gipsie i poprzysięgłam, że więcej się nie zobaczymy, to mnie w to wciągnęli. W polowania, we wszystko. Ostatnio znalazłam dla nich księgę. Dość długo szukałam, ale musimy się pozbyć tej klątwy z Deana. Nie zawaham się oddać za nich życia. No i jest jeszcze Cas, jego też traktuję jak brata. To takie dziwne: nie mieć nic i nagle zyskać wszystko. - mówiła Charlie. Przez chwilę milczały i tylko patrzyły na londyńskie niebo. Było miło. Może nawet udało jej się osiągnąć swój cel i pocieszyła Clarę...

\- Jak naprawdę masz na imię? - zapytała wtedy wspomniana Brytyjka.

\- Celeste. Celeste Middleton. - odpowiedziała.

\- Ładnie. Czemu go nie używasz?

\- Długa historia.

\- Mamy czas. - uśmiech. I tak rudowłosa rozpoczęła opowieść o Hobbicie, pidżama party, wypadku samochodowym, wrednym szefie w największej kompani żywieniowej w USA, łowcach, wróżkach i grach komputerowych. A Clara wiedziała jak ta historia się skończy. I żałowała, że dała się w to wciągnąć, w kolejny związek. W kolejne uczucia. W kolejną śmierć... 

Trzy tygodnie. Przyzwyczaiła się do nowego Doktora. Lecz nie potrafiła znieść widoku zakrwawionych zwłok leżących w wannie.


End file.
